An on-board relocatable container/vehicle inspection system is an inspection apparatus applied in the customs, airport, and railway system. The inspection system utilizes a radiating imaging principle to obtain a perspective image of cargoes inside a container or vehicle by scanning the container/vehicle to be inspected, without opening the container or vehicle, so as to perform the inspection to the container/vehicle.
The on-board relocatable container/vehicle inspection system in a conventional art typically is integrated onto a chassis vehicle (referred as scanning vehicle). The lowest scanning height of the scanning vehicle normally should be over 400 mm, and the scanning vehicle is primarily used for a container truck but a small vehicle with a lower chassis.
In order to inspect the chassis and wheels of the small vehicle, the upright boom of the detector and the radiation source are needed to lowered to a lower position. For example, an assembled movable lower target container inspection device disclosed in China Patent Application No. 2032126640.4 may have a wider scanning range and a lower scanning target. However, it has some disadvantages such as the structure is complicate and the cost is high.